


within the thicket

by Stabbsworth



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game), Dont feel strave
Genre: Body Horror, Gen, Horror, Psychological Horror, Wilson meets himself, or at least a ripoff version of himself, this is loosely based on that one comic about dogs being body horror for wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 09:04:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18332912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stabbsworth/pseuds/Stabbsworth
Summary: Wilson sees something within a thicket of trees.





	within the thicket

There were things that he’d grown to expect, the Deerclops, the hounds and Summer’s usual combustive heat.

Not one thing could prepare him for this, though.

Within a thicket of trees, he could see… something at the edge of it.

He drew closer, concern etched into his features as he put one foot in front of the other, making sure to not disrupt any leaves or twigs too much.

That thing had his hairstyle.

Then, in the span of a moment, it turned to look at him, and he could see his own face reflected in it.

There were a myriad of differences, however.

First off, his mouth wasn’t lolling open, in an almost broken way, tongue sticking out like some odd joke.

And his shirt was white.

What he definitely noticed, however, was that it wasn’t blinking.

He blinked, a little taken aback--

And then the thing was right in front of him.

It spoke incoherently, in a garbled mockery of the English language, and he backed off, his own eyes widening as the thing’s tongue sharpened.

Wilson turned tail and ran, not caring for how many leaves were kicked up or twigs snapped in the ensuing effort to get away from that thing.

He daren’t look back.

**Author's Note:**

> loosely based off that one comic about dogs being wolf body horror, tbh.
> 
> except it's with a character meeting a blatant ripoff version of themselves.


End file.
